The Dawning of the Pirate
by 0o0-The-Melodious-Nocturne-0o0
Summary: Luxord's friend, Reould, is in trouble and it's up to Xigbar and his "Pirate Crew" to help him. Follow Xigbar, Luxord, Demyx, Zexion, and Larxene as they try to save the pirating world of Port Royal on their quest to help a friend. Contains slight DemLarx
1. The Discussion

The Dawning Of The Pirate.

Chapter 1:

"You have got to be kidding." "There is no way I'm…."

"That's Enough! I don't want to hear anymore complaints out of you. I mean it! Now if you don't want to go on the mission you'll have to give me a good reason."

Larxene was glaring daggers at Xemnas and Zexion was looking less than thrilled about the idea, none the less they both remained silent.

"Aw, come on Dudes it's not that bad."

"Xig's right." "I mean what's so bad about going to a place where people are just waiting to beat the crap out of you." The sarcasm was practically dripping from Demyx's words.

Xemnas sighed and turned to Luxord who had been oddly silent throughout everyone's complaints. "Are you sure your friend can be trusted Luxord?"

"Yes, sir. He wouldn't have contacted me if he didn't need our help." Luxord was now standing at the doorway ready to make a run for it if needed. The Organization members could be pretty scary if you got on their bad side and the way Larxene looked right now was enough to make even Saix want to run to the hills.

Demyx, seeing Luxord fidgeting form, suddenly stood up and smiled innocently. "You know what? I think Xig and Lux are right."

"**YOU WHAT!?" **Zexion and Larxene both looked like they couldn't believe their ears.

Demyx just smiled indignantly. " If we can help Lux's friend then I think we should! You never know when we might need to cash in a favor."

Zexion's eyes were downward and he seemed to be musing the situation over in his head when he sighed in defeat and smiled at Demyx. "When you put it that way, it would most likely benefit us so I suppose I could tolerate Port Royal for a week."

Demyx practically beamed happiness. "Yay! I knew you'd come around Zex!"

Luxord, who had moved closer to the Superior's desk during Dem and Zex's little speech, gave Xigbar a high-five and in return got a little "yes" from the Freeshooter.

Xemnas, whom was watching the little show smiled slightly and cleared his throat. "You still need Larxene to agree before I authorize any missions."

"Please, Larxene. You'd be doing me a big favor! Which would mean I'd owe you big time." Luxord was practically begging Larxene now.

Xigbar just smiled grimly and looked pointedly at Larxene. "Seriously. What if we don't help Lux's friend and something really bad happens to him. Would you be able to live with your self if that happened?"

Larxene, looking partially dejected, sighed and looked away. She then turned her attention to the Gambler of Fate and paused as if trying to figure out how to word something right before starting. "Do we even know if he's in that kind of trouble. I mean what do we know about his 'problem'.

I'm not exactly keen on getting ambushed in a place that is practically surrounded by water, which means no way out."

They all seemed to think over her statement before Zexion spoke.

" Larx, you make a good point but, what your missing is the fact that Demyx would be his strongest around all that water so he could technically help us get away if a getaway was needed."

Demyx smiled self-consciously and blushed slightly while nodding in agreement with Zexion.

"Not to mention I control time so, if anything too bad happens we can start over and come back here to get reinforcements."

Larxene still looked like she was having doubts about the whole thing but she smiled slightly and nodded. "Fine. I'll go with you guys, but only because you're going to need my help and I don't want any of you to return with loss of limb."

They all seemed to silently cheer as they waited for Xemnas to make his final decision.

"Seeing as everyone has finally agreed to go, I don't see why this mission can't be authorized. You'll need to pack tonight and be ready to go in the morning. I suggest you leave around 7:30 to be on the safe side."

"Okie-Dokie"

"Yes sir."

"Gotcha boss man"

"Understood Superior"

"yeah, yeah, yeah.. I got it"

"Alright you're all dismissed."

- A few seconds later - 

The rest of the Organization members were waiting for the others in the kitchen/lounge area to find out about the meeting. Xemnas walked in first looking tired but wearing a smile, which was puzzling to some of the members. The next who entered were Xigbar and Luxord, who were chatting eagerly about something. Last came the people that Axel had been waiting for. Larxene looked like she was sort of annoyed, Zexion looked like he was eager to start their mission, and Demyx looked pleased.

Roxas and Namine had walked into the room at about the same time as the others. "Hi Ax. What was that all about guys?"

" Nice of you to join us Rox. I dunno. Why does Lar look like she wants to rip something to shreds?" Axel who was leaning casually on a counter, looked skeptically at Larxene. Larxene just looked at Axel and shrugged.

Demyx and Zexion both smiled. "Larxene's just upset 'cause we all got her to agree to come."

Roxas looked puzzled so he turned to Zexion hoping for an answer. "Where are you going?"

Zexion smirked slightly. "We get to go to Port Royal for a week! Isn't that just wonderful?"

Namine, who had been silently watching the group, chuckled at Zexion's sarcastic and overly preppy words. "It can't be that bad Zex, or you wouldn't have agreed to go now would you?"

Zexion smiled politely then turned to Namine. "You're right Namine, it could be worse. I'm going because I agreed with Demyx."

Upon hearing Zex's response Roxas feigned shock. "You agreed on something with someone other than Xemnas!?"

Zexion rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue at Roxas. "Ha ha. Very funny!"

"Forget that. I'm just surprised that Demyx was actually right about something!" Axel looked at Demyx and smirked humorously.

"Hey! Why you got to do that Ax?" Demyx put on a irritated and slightly hurt look. He even sniffled lightly for effect. His face held for about 2 minutes. Then he shrugged and smiled, which is his way of saying 'I forgive you'.

They stayed in the lounge area and talked for awhile before they left to get ready for the mission and to get ready for bed.

- 7:00 a.m. -

"Are you all packed and ready to go?" Xemnas had summoned them at 7: 00 a.m. so they could be ready to leave by 7:30.

Even though they were all tired they still managed to smile and answer Xemnas with a swift **"Yes Sir!"**

Seeing as it was still relatively early in the morning Xemnas wasn't in the mood to joke around so he just faintly smiled and pressed on. "Ha Ha. Now, Xigbar since you have the highest rank you'll be captain. Luxord, seeing as it's your friend you'll be first mate. The rest of you are the crew. Come up with your positions later." With that being said Xigbar moved to the front of his "crew" and smirked.

"Awesome Dudes! Lets go to Port Royal so we can scope it out a little before we start any fights." He smiled and waited for a response. Demyx, who had woken up greatly in the past minute was now grinning enthusiastically and decided to respond with a

"Lead the way Cap'n!"

With a whoosh and a laugh everyone set off to the Pirating world of Port Royal.


	2. The Mission

They had landed on a thing that looked slightly like an unused dock. Luxord turned to look at everyone.

"All right, Reould isn't expecting us until nightfall so we've got time to look around."

"That is all well and good Luxord, but incase you haven't noticed we're not exactly blending in." Zexion was pointing towards their clothes.

Xigbar looked down at his clothes and seemed to ponder something over in his head before responding to Zexion's comment. "I suppose we should acquire some clothes then don't you think Dudes?"

Larxene, who had looked down at her own clothes, silently agreed then looked up at Luxord. "Right. Where are we going to go?"

Luxord slowly turned in a complete circle and pointed down the street. "We should be able to find what we need in that store there."

Xigbar nodded and turned towards the mentioned shop. "Off we go guys and gal."

- About an hour later -

Zexion, looking around at everyone's clothes, sighed in disgust. "Now that we are appropriately garbed I suggest we take a look around. What say you Captain?"

Xigbar, apparently unfazed by his new clothes, smiled. "I say 'Tallyho old Chap'."

After several long hours of recon, the group had finally stopped to rest at a bench.

Demyx sighed exhaustedly and Zexion yawned slightly before speaking. "I think it's safe to say that we know just about every route in and or out of this town."

Xigbar grinned and agreed. "Seriously. Now what are we going to do while we wait?"

Luxord and Xigbar both turned to the local Pub and smiled.

Luxord cleared his throat and smiled sheepishly. "We could always get a pint and chat up the locals."

"I think that is an excellent idea Lux!" Xigbar had clapped Luxord on the back and they were both on their way to the pub.

They could tell that they weren't going to be able to talk the men out of their decision so Larxene, Zexion, and Demyx took up the positions of Look out.


	3. The Bar Brawl

Demyx was looking worried as he spoke. "This was a very bad idea."

Larxene sighed and as if trying to reassure herself as much as Demyx said. "Dem, they're grown men. They should still be able to do their jobs. Besides they might find out some useful information in there. Right Zex."

Zexion breathed out and thought about it for a second. "It's possible I suppose, although I strongly agree with Demyx. Splitting up wasn't the best idea."

A split-second after Zex had finished his sentence they heard yells and crashing noises coming from the pub.

"I told you this was a bad idea!" "We don't even have any weapons that could possibly work in a fight against these kinds of people!"

Demyx frowned, Larxene looked grim and Zexion was thinking.

They jumped down from the roof they were on and landed with a thud.

At that very moment they heard gunshots. Zex looked at his companions. "Defend Yourselves only!"

With that being said the trio rushed into the Pub in search of their captain and first mate.

Xigbar was trying to remember how things turned so rotten so fast. He and Luxord had split up to talk to the some of the drunker locals in hope of finding some information on the mysterious new pirate who was causing Lux's mate Reould so much trouble. Xigbar also remembered that he wasn't having much luck. It seemed that everyone he talked to knew nothing of a new pirate and those who did seemed like they were too afraid to say anything about him at all. One look from Luxord told him that he was having the same trouble. Luxord had sent him that look just under 5 minutes ago and now they were both fighting for their lives trying to defend themselves when Xigbar heard the sickening sound of a gunshot. Luxord had rushed over to Xigbar and gave him a look that said 2 things. The first was "Did you hear that?" and the second was " Was it you that shot?" Xigbar simply nodded yes for the first and no for the second.

After finally reaching Xigbar and finding out that it wasn't him who shot, Luxord ducked behind a overturned table and tried to think back on what was happening. He was trying to remember if he saw anyone with a gun while he had been "chatting" with the locals. He couldn't think straight with all this noise and so couldn't remember if he had saw anyone with a gun. Xigbar gave him the hand signal to fight and jumped up from behind the table. Luxord breathed out and got ready to fight. The last thought that ran through his head was "Bloody Hell. Were all going to die in here." As soon as Luxord had stood up he saw Zexion, Larxene and Demyx rush in. He tried to tell them to go the other way, to get out of here but one look from both Demyx and Zexion showed him that they weren't going to leave anyone behind.

Seeing that the "idiots" weren't going to leave gave him a little more hope. He ran over to Xigbar and started taking on half of his opponents while muttering "If I gotta go out now I should at least go out fighting." That was the last thing he said as he began to skillfully defend himself.

Larxene, Demyx, and Zexion rushed into the pub to find all out chaos. Demyx turned to Zexion. "Do you see Xigbar or Luxord?"

Zexion sighed defeated and spoke. "No and there are too many overlapping scents for me to track theirs." Larxene then pointed to an overturned table.

"I think I see Luxord! Isn't that him behind that table?" Demyx turned to look where Larxene was pointing at the same time as Zexion. "Looks like him can you understand what he saying Zex?"

Zexion smirked slightly before answering. "Demyx, I believe he's telling us to leave while we can."

Larxene looked puzzled. "Why on earth does he want us to leave?"

Demyx smiled grimly. "I don't know but we're not going to. Split up and be careful."


	4. Danger and a Few Laughs

Hi! So, this is Chappie 4! Yays!  
clears throat  
Okay, I'm not one to beg for reviews...PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW IF THIS IS ANY GOOD!! I DON'T CARE IF YOU WANT TO TELL ME THAT I'M A WORTHLESS WRITER WHOSE STORY SUCKS!  
O..Kay...yeah. here's the disclaimer  
Anything even remotely related to Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix not me!  
So on with the chapter

"Defend yourselves and try to reach Luxord and Xigbar." Zexion had had to yell for his friends to hear him and was massaging his throat when something else hit him. He turned to look at Demyx and Larxene, only to see that they had already took off. He was looking everywhere for Larx and Dem and barely dodged a punch. As he began dodging punch after punch he could only hope that one of his friends would think to take some weapons off of the people they knock out. After at least 10 dodges Zexion decided to finish the drunken man off. One quick drop to the ground and swipe of Zex's legs and the man was out cold.

He searched the man for weapons and found a dagger and a pistol. He took both and searched for any familiar faces. He saw that Larx and Dem were both holding their own against their opponents.

Demyx had run towards an unarmed woman who was being attacked by a drunken man. She had been holding her own but after she'd get rid of one drunk another would stumble over to resume the struggle and she was losing strength with each blow. He finally reached the woman and pulled the drunken man off of her. The man stumbled and fell to the ground from the force of the yank. He then turned to the woman and went to pull her up from the floor only to have her pull away and squeak. Demyx kneeled down next to her and put his hand on her arm.

"Hey, come on. I need you to get up."

She turned to look at him and he saw tears roll silently down her cheeks. "You need to get up and get out of here. I'll cover you but I need you to go now." She nodded and they both stood up. She made it to the exit. Seeing that she had made it out Demyx turned around only to meet a swift blow to the head. Demyx was holding his head and trying to dodge punches as the dizziness still hadn't gone away. Ironically, another punch to the head had cleared away the dizziness. Finally, Demyx decided that he just wasn't going to take it anymore so he saw an opening and took it. One punch to the jaw later, the man was down for the count. Clutching his jaw, Demyx turned trying to locate anyone he recognized. He saw Xigbar and Luxord by the bar fighting off a few people and he decided to help. A few moments later Demyx had reached Xigbar and Luxord.

Almost immediately Demyx realized that both Xig and Lux had alcohol stashed in their coats.

"What do you think your doing with that?"

Both men jumped and turned around so fast that they could have caught whiplash. They had immediately taken up a defensive stance.

"Demyx?"

"Yeah, who were you expecting to come up to you and start talking?" As soon as he had finished a man had come up and was aiming a shaking pistol between Xigbar and Luxord.

Demyx had had enough with these people, so he just stepped towards the man and punched him. Xigbar and Luxord turned around in time to see the man lower his arm and sway slightly. The next thing they knew the man was out cold lying on the ground. Demyx had knocked the man's legs out from under him causing the man to fall to the floor and hit his head. The force from the second hit had apparently been enough to knock him out. Demyx, who had gotten back up, kneeled back down to check the man for weapons.

"Demyx, What're you doing?" Luxord asked, confused.

Demyx looked up and saw that both Luxord and Xigbar were confused. "How much did you have to drink?"

Xigbar, who was still confused, frowned. "Not much! Besides what's that got to do with anything?"

Demyx sighed and continued his search, muttering to himself.

"You're both obviously drunk." At this both Xigbar and Luxord spoke. "Huh?"

Demyx sighed. "I'm checking him for weapons."

He had already gotten the pistol out of the man's hand and had laid it on the ground.

"Why?"

Demyx found 2 double-edged daggers. "We don't have any weapons that will work with these people if we get into any more fights and I think it's always a good idea to be prepared."

He stashed the daggers away and grabbed the gun as he stood up. While he stood up a couple of men had come over expecting an easy fight, only to be met by a swift punch by Xigbar.

Demyx smiled and turned the safety on the pistol as he turned to look for Zexion and Larxene. " It's nice to know that alcohol doesn't effect your fighting."

A.N: Seriously people, REVIEW!

thank you RockOnRose for being the only person to Review this story!


	5. A little R&R:yeah, right edited

Okay...I'm going to go ahead and apologize for any confusion. It seems that I was exporting and pasting the wrong chapters...srry! I'm new at this so if you'll stay with me and let me know if I've messed up I'll do my best to fix it and update right.  
So, THIS should be chapter 5. Read and Review.  
Kingdom Hearts/Pirates of the Caribbean©Square Enix/Disney

Demyx and Zexion turned towards where Xigbar and Luxord were sitting and they walked to them. Xigbar and Luxord, who had both, sobered up pretty quickly after seeing that Larxene was hurt, looked up at Demyx and Zexion as they sat down next to them.

"How is she?" Luxord was looking slightly ashamed.

Xigbar was looking slightly ashamed also. "How bad was she hurt?"

Zexion answered both. "She's fine. It wasn't that bad. I put a bandage on it and gave her some Tylenol. She'll be fine after a couple hours of sleep."

Demyx nodded and reached in his pack to pull out some of the food he had packed. They had made a nice little fire and he was setting some of the food on a small tray to put on the fire. About an hour later Demyx was taking some of the freshly cooked chicken and making sandwiches.

Larxene woke to the smell of roasted chicken. She tried to sit up and found it much easier to do now. She stood and slowly made her way over to the fire where the others were.

She noticed that Zexion was cleaning off all of the daggers and pointed weapons while Xigbar was checking the 3 pistols they had collected. Luxord looked like he was going over the letter Reould had given him and she couldn't tell what Demyx was doing. She slowly sat down next to Demyx startling him. He jumped about a mile as he turned around. He settled and smiled at her. "Jeez Larxene way to give me a heart attack!"

She smiled apologetically. "What're you doing?"

"Huh?" She looked down at the food. "Oh! Heh… yeah. I was making some sandwiches."

Larxene giggled slightly at his answer. "What's on them?"

Zexion cut in and grabbed a sandwich from Demyx.

"It's just chicken and bread." Zexion took a bite of the sandwich and gave Demyx thumbs up in lieu of a response. The others stopped what they were doing and grabbed a sandwich from Demyx.

Demyx made himself a sandwich and they sat eating in silence.

After they were all done eating, Luxord turned to Larxene. "You feeling better?"

Larxene smiled and nodded. "I guess Zex does good work."

Zexion smiled and blushed slightly. They sat around discussing various things when they heard a noise outside of the building. Everyone suddenly went into defense mode and waited. They waited for a few more seconds and when they heard nothing they decided to forget about it. Xigbar stood up and stretched. "I suggest we get a few minutes of sleep before we go to meet Reould."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Luxord stood up and stretched, intending on going to lay down when suddenly he thought of something. "Um…, Who's going to be the look out?"

Xigbar, who had also intended on going to bed, stood still and thought for a second. "Huh, Well. I guess the alcohol affected me more than I thought. I didn't think of that."

Demyx, Zexion, and Larxene all rolled their eyes as Xigbar and Luxord argued.

"Dude! I had more alcohol than you and I'm going to have a huge hangover in the morning if I don't get any sleep!!"

"You? What about me!? I'm the one who almost got shot mate!"

"Oh, Well then. That settles it."

"Oi. Was that sarcasm? That's it! I'm not going to take this anymore! Bring it!"

"Dude. As If!"

They both took up a fighting stance and went towards each other when they both stumbled and almost fell to the floor. A few minutes and many insults later, both Xig and Lux were laying on the floor on top of each other.

Zexion, who was leaning against a wall, had been watching the two slightly drunken men with slight amusement while Demyx helped Larxene up off of the floor.

Demyx helped Larxene off of the floor and was supporting most of her weight when Xigbar and Luxord fell to the floor.

As soon as they had fell the trio started to chuckle.

Zexion was leaning heavily on the wall as the chuckling slowly turned to hysterical laughter.

By the time Xigbar and Luxord had untangled themselves the others were doubled over from laughing. Zexion was grasping at the wall to keep himself upright.

Demyx, who was supporting Larxene's weight, had physically doubled over with laughter. Larxene, who was leaning on Demyx, had also doubled over with laughter and was practically hanging on Demyx to keep from falling.

Xigbar stood up first and helped Luxord up.

"Dudes! Seriously. That's not cool."

"Yeah, mates."

They were frowning as the tittering trio finally stopped laughing enough to stand up straight.

Zexion had moved away from the wall and was watching Demyx help Larxene stay up straight with slight pleasure. "Now that that's over perhaps we should get back to the problem at hand. I'm hesitant to bring this up again seeing as what happened a few minutes ago, but whose going to be the look out?"  
Larxene was now standing up steadily on her own. "I don't mind being guard."

Both Zexion and Demyx looked at her and shook their heads.

"I don't think so Larxene. You need to rest."

Xigbar, Luxord and Demyx all nodded.

Demyx shrugged. "I'll be the lookout. I probably wouldn't have slept much anyway, being so close to the sea."

Xigbar studied him for a moment before he smiled. "Are you sure?"

Demyx just smiled and turned to Larxene. "Get some rest okay. We're going to need all the help we can get when we find Lux's mate."

Larxene smiled and chuckled. "That's why I came remember? Can't have you idiots running around like headless chickens, now can I?"

Xigbar and Luxord took one last look at the trio, then walked off to get some rest.

--

A.N: A big thanks to psycho-demyx is hearted for letting me know that I had messed up! R&R please!


	6. Chapter 6

Yay! This is chapter 6! Hopefully I will have uploaded this right. Read on and don't forget to review!

Zexion chuckled.

Larxene, puzzled, turned to Zexion. "What's so funny Zex?

Zexion smirked. "Did you know that when you two talk you almost always end up flirting? 'Cause I have and I find it pretty funny."

Both Larxene and Demyx avoided each other's eyes and blushed.

Zexion apparently found this funny because he started chuckling again.

"Aw, shut up and go to sleep already Zex."

Zexion smirked. "Fine."

"And do me a favor."

"What's that Dem?"

"Take this one with you, will you?"

Larxene frowned and started to tell Demyx off when Zexion practically dragged her off to get some rest.

Demyx smiled and yelled. "Thank you!"

Demyx had settled down and was cleaning some of the daggers while he listened.

A few minutes later everyone was resting comfortably. Demyx had pretty much thought of the same thing as Zexion. He had grabbed any weapons he had found on the drunken men he had knocked out. All together they had 4 daggers. He had a dagger stashed in his apparel, hidden from view. Everything stayed quiet for a while. Nearly 45 minutes after everyone had fallen asleep Demyx heard a noise. That was right before the trouble started.

Demyx cautiously stood up and walked over to the window.

What he saw caused him to physically shiver. The moon was gone.

Well, to be more accurate the moon was hidden from view by a heavy fog. Clouds were also helping block the moon's rays. He couldn't see very far in front of himself. Demyx panicked slightly. What if someone was waiting for them to all fall asleep? What if someone was planning on using this eerie fog to 'surprise' them?

"Get a grip, Dem." mumbled Demyx as he steadied his breathing. All of a sudden something hard collided with Demyx's head. He didn't even have time to think as he began to fight his attacker off.

Demyx got in a nice left hook. As his attacker swayed for a moment Demyx noticed that it was a man. The man had recovered and was heading towards Demyx ready to strike. Demyx dodged but not far enough because the man had his arms around Demyx's neck. Demyx was struggling for breath as he thought for a solution. Realizing that he had no other choice, Demyx backed the man into a wall. The mans grip had subsided enough for Demyx to breath, but in the process they had made a lot of noise. Demyx swiftly got free from the man and easily pinned him to the wall while bringing the dagger out of hiding. He held the dagger dangerously close to the man's throat as he waited. Sure enough, Demyx heard a noise from where the others were. Seconds came and went, bringing Xigbar, Zexion, Larxene and Luxord out of their peaceful sleep. Xigbar had immediately tensed, Larxene's eyes narrowed, Zexion frowned and moved for his weapon, and Luxord who had came out last just stared.

A.N: Ooh, cliffhanger. Mwuhahahaha! Heh, Heh. Okay. Review and let me know if this was a good chapter or not. Please I want your opinions!


	7. A First Impression Worth Remembering

**Chapter 7**

_A.N: Yeah, I know._

_Where Have I Been? _

_Nowhere. I've just been too lazy to post another chapter and if I'm beeing honest, the ff(dot)net way of posting chapters still confuses me. _

_Anyways. Thanks to my latest reviewer, Kevin2000 (I think/hope that's right), I've decided that I really should try to finish this. _

_I mean, I get annoyed when authors decide to discontinue stories I'm reading. Talk about ironic. Heh._

_Uh, Remember to R&R PLEASE!!!!!!!  
I don't have much confidence in my writing abilities and I'm still not sure I like how this is turning out. _

_I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AGAIN TOMMORROW! _

_Yeah, I'm going to shut up now. _

Disclaimer: Anything even remotely close to resembling Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me. Reould, however, does.

* * *

Slowly Luxord chuckled. "Well, got caught by a 17 year old have we?"

The man, still eyeing the Kris located treacherously close to his throat, smiled. "Afraid so. Care to help a mate out?"

Luxord chuckled and motioned for Demyx to move the dagger.

Demyx frowned and shook his head. He then turned to Xigbar.

Luxord frowned. "Demyx! This is Reould. You know, the person we came here to help."

Demyx looked at Xigbar. The Freeshooter nodded and motioned for him to let the man go.

Demyx eyed the man while he cautiously removed his arm from the man's chest and the dagger from his throat. He stepped back and stashed the dagger in his clothes.

He suddenly grabbed the man's hand and shook it.

"Hiya! My name's Demyx."

The man grinned.

"It's nice to meet you. Also, I am very sorry about that little bump on the head earlier."

Demyx just shrugged and beamed.

"Eh, It's all water under the bridge." He then turned to Zex and Larx.

"This is Zexion and Larxene."

After they had said their hellos Demyx turned to Xigbar.

"This is our commanding officer Xigbar."

"Nice to finally meet you dude"

"It's nice to meet you also."

"What do you want us to do oh wonderful one?"

Reould's mouth quirked up slightly but he remained silent.

"Oi! Just go over there kay, Dem? And take those smart alecks with you!"

Demyx stood at attention and mock saluted Xigbar. "Yes Sir! Capy-tain Xiggy, Sir!"

Turning, he linked arms with Zexion and Larxene. "Come on, let's let the big boys talk now."

They walked off far enough for them to be seen but not heard.

Luxord was chuckled at Demyx's little show. Reould raised his eyebrows and looked quizzically at Lux and Xig.

"A bit eccentric, isn't he?"

"Not all the time. He knows that our tensions are running high and he gave us all a laugh."

Reould snorted and smiled.

"Obviously."

Xigbar snorted at his comment, but turned serious.

"Now on to business."


	8. A Chat Between Friends Ch: 8

**Disclaimer: **This still isn't mine. *sigh* Depressing isn't it? Sadly, the story plot is the only thing I somewhat own, along with Reould.

* * *

"What're they talking about that we can't hear?"

Larxene was tired now that all of the trouble had passed, so she leaned on Demyx somewhat. She sighed and began to frown.

"I'm sure they have their reasons, right Zex?"

Demyx was frowning by the time he finished. He had tried to sound reassuring for everyone but inside he was wondering the exact same thing.

Zexion, noticing Demyx's slight hesitation and the ominous tone of his words, nodded.

"They're probably talking about personal things. They'll tell us everything we need to know."

Demyx nodded and smiled. As he noticed Larxene fidgeting with her bandage, he raised an eyebrow at Zexion.

"Maybe you should take a look at it."

Zexion's brows furrowed in confusion, but he nodded none the less. Zexion moved over to Larxene and removed the bandage.

"Huh!"

Zexion looked slightly surprised.

Both Demyx and Larxene spoke at once.

"**What is it!?!"**

"Oh, sorry. It's fine I just didn't expect to see it heeling already."

Larxene visually relaxed while Zexion removed the old bandage and replaced it with a new one.

"Come On, Zex! Don't do that to me!"

Zexion smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry."

He then turned to Larxene.

"You'll have to keep the bandages on for a few more days to make sure it doesn't get infected."

Larxene sighed happily and nodded.

"I understand. Yep, that's much better! Thanks Zex."

She then stretched slightly and got off of Demyx.

Demyx smiled and nodded towards where Reould was talking.

"I think they're finished."

"What makes you say that Demyx?"

Zexion, who was facing away from the others, hadn't seen what Demyx had.

Demyx smirked.

"They're walking over here."

* * *

A.N: I know. This chapter is short. A lot shorter than I thought. Sorry about that.  
Hopefully, the next chapter will be longer. If not, then I might combine two of them. I KNOW that at least some of the others are longer. Anyways, Let me know what you think.  
Also, Thanks for all of the fave's/alerts but could you guys please leave a comment or review. I like constructive criticism. It helps me to become a better writer.  
Um, I thought about drawing Zexion, Demyx and Larxene in their Pirate garb. Would anyone be interested in seeing them? If so, then I'll go ahead and draw them, if no one's interested I'll probably forget about it.  
Yeah, sorry about the long A.N.

R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W  
!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Reould nodded politely at Xigbar.

"Thanks for sending them over there mate."

Xigbar smiled.

"No problem, but I'm slightly confused as to why you don't want them to here what you have to say."

Luxord, who was also confused, nodded.

"Yes Reould. I'm also confused as to why they can not hear what you have to say."

Reould smiled grimly.

"I do not wish to scare them."

Luxord felt compelled to stick up for the trio of teens.

"It would take something pretty big to scare those three seriously."

Xigbar nodded in agreement with Luxord, but figured that Reould had his reasons.

"But, whatever you think is best."

Reould smiled.

"Thank you. I'm afraid that my troublesome enemy is not some normal pirate."

Both Xigbar and Luxord remained silent motioning for Reould to continue.

"I believe my enemy may have access to a terrible weapon."

Xigbar's ears perked up at the mention of a weapon.

"What type of weapon are we talking about?"

Reould looked grimly at Xigbar and Luxord.

"A terrible weapon. A weapon that may be capable of destroying many lives."

Luxord was still confused.

"There must be something else also or you wouldn't have contacted us. I've known you for a long time Reould, and I know that you could easily take down this enemy. So what haven't you told us?"

Xigbar looked from Luxord to Reould but remained quiet.

"My dear friend, you know me to well. I also believe that my enemy has control over those creatures you call 'Heartless'."

Xigbar mentally gasped. As far as he knew, Sora and his companions had made sure that the Heartless had left this place.

"You're positive that they're heartless?"

Luxord was hoping Reould would say no, but alas all hope was drained from Luxord's mind upon hearing Reould's answer.

"I'm positive Lux."

Reould was looking disheartened. He had seen the look passed between Luxord and Xigbar, and he was fairly sure that he knew what was going on. He could imagine what was being said in the silence.

"_Heartless Lux! Freaking Heartless! We didn't sign on for this."_

He was brought back to reality by Xigbar's hand smacking him on the back.

"Cheer up Dude! We ain't going to abandon the mission because of a few Heartless."

He smiled for a second then he frowned.

"But, maybe we should keep this between the three of us."

Reould nodded but looked puzzled.

"Sure, but may I ask why?"

Luxord scratched the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly.

"We just don't want to make the others worry when we don't know how many Heartless we may be facing."

Reould nodded and Xigbar smiled.

"Now um, is there anything else you don't want the others to know? Or can we go get the twittering trio and fill them in?"

Standing up, Reould chuckled at Xigbar's nickname for the three kids.

Luxord and Xigbar, seeing Reould's standing up as an answer, both stood up.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chaper 10**

"Off we go then chaps."

"Chaps??"

"What! You got a problem with being called chap?"

"As if Dude! I was just contemplating on your vocabulary."

Reould started laughing at the duo's antics.

"What's so funny?"

"Yeah, What're you laughing at?"

By the time they reached 'the twittering trio', as Xigbar so affectionately coined them, Reould was practically cracking up.

Demyx and Zexion both raised an eyebrow and Larxene looked puzzled.

"What did they do this time?"

"Absolutely nothing. Why do you ask?"

"Anyway Dudes. On to business."

Reould, Luxord, and Xigbar sat down in front of them.

Xigbar motioned for Reould to begin.

"The plan is to meet up with my crew and let them give you their first hand encounters. It will take us a few days to get there."

"If you don't mind my asking, Why on Earth is it going to take us a few days to reach our destination?"

Zexion had asked Reould, hoping that the conclusion he had come to in his head was wrong.

Reould had anticipated this question and he was frowning as he answered Zexion.

"I'm afraid that we're going to have to walk. I used a ship to get here and we were practically overturned. I don't think we should chance that happening again."

Demyx, who was about to interrupt Reould to tell him that there was no need to walk, was quickly silenced by one look from Xigbar.

Reould, unaware of the silent conversation that went on between the two, began again.

"Also, it would probably be best if my enemy didn't find out about you until we want them to know."

Obtaining an answer as to why they had to walk that satisfied him, Demyx nodded.

"That makes sense."

Xigbar's face suddenly contorted as he thought of something.

"Um. I hate to burst anyone's bubbles but, is Larxene going to be able to make the trip?"

Zexion looked thoughtful.

"She should be able to, as long as nothing happens to make her injury worse."

Reould was confused. He didn't know that she was injured.

Wanting answers, Reould quickly cleared his throat.

"What injury?"

Larxene lifted her shirt up enough for Reould to see the new, sterile, white bandage. She then answered him.

"It's just a scratch."

Reould raised his eyebrow but remained silent.

Demyx and Luxord took one look at each other and both decided to ease the tension.

Luxord cleared his throat.

"Perhaps we should go over the maps?"

Demyx, catching on rather quickly, yawned and stretched.

"Well, if you're all going to be awake then I think I'm going to go _catch some Z's_."

He deliberately used those 3 words to gain Xigbar's attention. He then turned to Zexion and Larxene.

"How 'bout it guys? Tired?"

Zexion nodded. Larxene eyed him suspiciously, but nodded anyway. Demyx smiled and helped Larxene up, while Zexion stood there waiting.

Xigbar smiled.

"We'll wake you guys up a few minutes before it's time to leave."

Zexion nodding was the only thing that showed that they had even heard Xigbar.

Reould waited until the 3 teens were out of earshot before turning to Xigbar and Luxord.

"You did not tell me that someone was injured!"

Xigbar frowned.

"Now, you listen to me! Had I thought it pertinent to our current situation I would had told you immediately. Seeing as we're here to help you and it's not the other way around, I suggest you calm yourself down and listen to what I have to say."

Reould took a few deep soothing breaths and he visually calmed.

Xigbar nodded.

"Thank you. As she said, it's a scratch. Zexion took a look at it earlier and he said it was already beginning to heal."

Reould couldn't believe his ears. "How old is he?!? 17? How would he know.." he was cut off by a extremely pissed, confused and worried Luxord.

"Each and every member here was selected to help because of their skills and knowledge."

Reould tried to cut in, but Luxord continued on.

"Zexion's been studying with our lead medical scientist for almost 5 years now, He knows what he's talking about."

Reould looked sternly at Luxord.

"And the other two?"

He was clearly doubting Demyx's and Larxene's abilities.

He could easily believe what they said about Zexion, I mean the kid practically screamed **Genius**.

Luxord was frowning deeply now, so Xigbar decided to speak for him.

"Despite his overly cheery and goofy façade, Demyx is a smart dedicated fighter. He's a whole lot smarter than he lets on. If nothing else, he's determined to get us all out of this alive."

Xigbar didn't like the way this man kept doubting the trio's capabilities.

"Larxene is a skilled fighter. The only reason she got hurt earlier was because her opponent decided to play dirty. Now if you're done criticizing our comrades abilities, you can tell us what you're really worried about."

Reould sighed. He then adverted his gaze downward.

"I…am sorry my friends. It's just I have a family to think of. My wife and my daughter."

* * *

A.N : SO I think this one is A little bit longer. Isn't it?  
It's hard to tell cause I keep having to switch computers to get it posted. It really fracks with the spacing and paragraphs. SO If you happen to see some mistakes concerning where everyone's talking and how it's grouped, Please ignore it. I know that it's annoying but I can't help it. If I could fix it I would.  
Again, SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Now, PLEASE Review and let me know what you guys think.  
(Sorry about the length of this and the last chappie)

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. Chapter 11: FINALLY UPDATED!

Both Xigbar and Luxord relaxed. They then nodded to show that they understood. Xigbar remained quiet while he let Luxord talk to his friend.

"It's fine mate. Although, I am a little hurt that you didn't tell me about your family until now. I give you my word that we'll get rid of your enemy and make sure that your family is fine." After that, they ceased all talk about personal things, while they worked out their route. They argued slightly over which route to take but, after that they talked peacefully and decided to _"Hit the hay"_ as Xigbar put it. Both Xigbar and Luxord set their watches to wake them up when it was time to go.

Unbeknownst to the others Demyx hadn't exactly slept the whole time he was supposed to. Sure, he had slept for a hour or two but other than that he was wide awake. Being so close to the sea had seemed to have a strange effect on him. His element was water, so naturally he seemed to feel and sometimes actually be stronger around his element. He decided that it was just his nerves as he sat against the bottom of the wall. He sighed profoundly and a few feet away from him, Larxene squirmed. She too sighed and sat up awkwardly. She contorted so that her upper body was facing Demyx.

"What's wrong?" She could tell that he was thinking about something and seeing as she couldn't sleep, she decided to find out what was on his mind. She slowly stretched and moved her upper body back into it's natural position. She then stood up and walked to where Demyx was sitting against the wall. She yawned slightly and slid down the wall. Demyx could tell that she was concerned about something.

"You want to tell me why you couldn't sleep and before you say anything. Yes, I will tell you what's on my mind but, only after you've answered my question."

Larxene rolled her eyes and frowned. "I guess I'm just nervous."

Demyx nodded thoughtfully. "Zexion, what do you say? You want to join in on the conversation?"

Zexion sat up and smiled sheepishly. He then got up and walked over to Demyx and Larxene.

"Couldn't sleep Zex?" Zexion smiled slightly as he looked at Larxene and Demyx.

"What gave it away?"

"Oh, I don't know. The fact that you're awake when you could be sound asleep."

Zexion smirked and looked at both of them. " I take it you couldn't sleep either. Or were you just using this as an excuse to talk to us?

He had slightly emphasized the us, to get Demyx's attention.

"That's exactly what I'm doing Zex." The sarcasm was noticeable.

They talked about nothing in particular for a few minutes. Slowly, one by one they fell asleep.

Xigbar's and Luxord's watch went off at the exact same time and the three of them visibly jumped. Quickly they both shut off the alarms. Reould wiped the sleep from his eyes and looked at Xigbar and Luxord.

"Are we going to get them up and eat breakfast now, or wait and let them sleep?"

Luxord looked thoughtful but, Xigbar smiled. "We get them up now."

Reould scrunched his eyebrows together as he asked. "Why?"

Xigbar chuckled. "I don't know about you, but Dem and Zex are the only competent cooks out of us all. I don't know about Larxene though."

"Ai, we best wake them then 'cause I wouldn't feed my worst enemy my cooking, let alone my allies."

Luxord chuckled.

All three of them got up and walked quietly over to where the trio were sleeping, only to find them sleeping against the wall.

"Aw, that's just about to cute to disrupt." Xigbar whispered.

Demyx was sitting straight up against the wall with both Larxene and Zexion leaning on him. Zexion on his left leaning slightly on his shoulder, other than that he was in the same position as Demyx. Larxene was pretty much on the ground except for her head, which was laying on Demyx's lap. They would be blushing if they knew how the looked.

Xigbar got a cat like grin on his face as he turned to Luxord.

"Hey Lux, let me see your phone."

Reould thought they looked peaceful, laying there. Luxord fished out his camera phone and handed it to Xigbar.

"What are you doing?" Reould was slightly confused.

Luxord whispered an explanation while Xigbar got the phone ready.

"You take one picture and I assure you, I will personally make your life hell."

Xigbar practically jumped out of his skin.

"Dude!! How do you and Houdini do that??"

Demyx's eyes opened fully and he smiled innocently.

"Do what Xiggy?"

The innocence disappeared as his smile was replaced by a slight frown. He closed his eyes.

"One picture. And I swear if either of these see it I was asleep and unable to stop you. Got it."

Xigbar smiled.

"Sure thing Little Dude." He snapped the picture and handed the phone back to Luxord.

Reould chuckled.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you're very strange."

Demyx just smiled as he gently moved Larxene's head from his lap to his jacket, which he had just made into a pillow.

He then pushed Zexion off of him.

"I'm Up!!" Zexion smiled sheepishly as he wiped the sleep from his eyes. "What time is it?"

Reould checked his watch. "It's 5:30."

Both Zexion and Demyx groaned. Reould chuckled as he offered them both a hand. Xigbar smirked at them and they immediately frowned.

"Sorry about the early wake up call Dudes but, we need breakfast and.."

Zexion sighed as Demyx interrupted Xigbar mid sentence.

"And We're the only competent cooks out of you bums. Right?"

Xigbar frowned as they began to go through their packs for something to make.

"Bums? That's a little harsh isn't it?" They just rolled their eyes and set off to make something edible.

Zexion smiled cockily. "What would you do without us?"

Demyx snorted and answered for them. "Starve!"

Xigbar squatted down next to Larxene. He gently shook her.

"Dude, she's out like a light. I can't wake her up."

Demyx turned to Zexion and silently asked him a question. Zexion nodded and smirked.

"Yo Xiggy! Can't you wake her up?"

Xigbar just looked at Demyx and rubbed his temples. Demyx summoned his Sitar and sat down a few inches from Larxene.

Reould was staring at Demyx's Sitar intensely. "What are you going to do with that?"

Luxord told him to wait and see as Demyx slipped the steel picks onto his fingers. He started out slow and soft but after a few seconds he started to play louder until he suddenly stopped. It sounded like something had snapped. Larxene sat up like a bolt of lightning. She quickly looked around and saw Demyx with his Sitar. She groaned.

"Demyx!" Demyx quickly un summoned his sitar.

"There you go Xiggy. One Savage Nymph, awake and ready."

Xigbar helped Larxene up as he thanked Demyx, who was already returning to Zexion to help finish breakfast.

Larxene packed all of their things as Luxord, Reould, and Xigbar discussed the plan. Twenty minutes later Zexion and Demyx had finished Breakfast and they were all eating. After they had finished and everything was cleaned, using Demyx to filter the water without Reould seeing them of coarse, and packed they sat around and discussed what route they were going to take. Reould took the map and showed them all the route they were going to take; Luxord informed them about the stuff they should suspect to see, and Xigbar briefed them on the enemy. He told them most of what they knew about the enemy, including the fact that there might be more than one person and that said person(s) might have a very dangerous weapon in their arsenal. They sat quietly through the debriefing, only speaking when they had questions about something. As soon as they'd finished they set off. Unfortunately their adventure would turn out to be one that no one would ever forget.

The farther away from the ocean they got the nicer the scenery. For example, in Port Royal, the trees were bent and dead. But, here the trees could thrive. They had plenty of sun, fresh air and no one shooting cannons at them. The sky was shaded in wonderful hues of various blues and the clouds resembled cotton. Zexion thought all of this was strange. How could the sun be shining so brightly over here when the sky was so dark and dreary in Port Royal. It just didn't make sense. For a moment, Zexion wished Marluxia was with them. He could always tell what his "babies" were thinking. He voiced this with the nearest person available to him. Larxene was up near the front where Xigbar, Luxord and Reould all were. They had thought it best, seeing as she was a woman. Times around here were different. They all knew she could fend for herself but the less fights the better. Demyx and Zexion had agreed to bring up the rear slightly. It was a tactical advantage. If they were to unknowingly walk into a ambush two out of five would remain free, which means Dem and Zex would be the rescuers and vise versa. Anyway back to the matter at hand thought Zexion.

"Dem?"

Demyx turned to his frowning companion with concern. "Yeah, what is it Zex?"

"I don't like it here." Even to himself that sounded stupid but he couldn't explain how he felt.

"Me either. Something's just not right." Zexion looked at Demyx and realized that he too, was concerned.

"You know. I was thinking about how everything around here looked."

Demyx nodded. "Too bad we don't have Marly with us."

Zexion smiled. "I was thinking the same thing. He could tell us what the trees know."

Demyx snorted. "Hah! He'd tell us that they're tired of being climbed on or something like that." Zexion laughed and agreed.

"Yeah, you're probably right."

While they walked they continued talking, laughing at various things. The mood, overall was greatly lightened. After about 30 more minutes of walking, Xigbar called back to them.

"We're going to stop up here at this oak tree to rest."

Zexion nodded, to show that he understood.

"Should we tell them?" Zexion didn't bother specifying what he was talking about.

"No." Demyx knew exactly what Zexion meant.

"Okay, why not?" Zexion agreed with Demyx completely, but still he was curious.

"I don't think we should worry them just because we feel weird."

Zexion nodded. "You're right. I mean we're just not used to this kind of stuff."

Demyx nodded. "That's the ticket." He then smirked at Zexion. "Want to race?"

Zexion smirked back. "On the count of three."

"One"

"Two"

"**THREE**" With that being said they were off.

Xigbar walked back and plopped down beneath the large oak tree.

"They'll be here in a minute Dudes."

Reould nodded absentmindedly. Luxord's eyebrows quirked in worry. "Something bothering you mate?"

Reould smiled politely. "Nah, I'm just thinking."

"About anything important?" Xigbar had chimed in.

Reould chuckled. "Nope."

Larxene tuned the rest of their conversation out. She was getting hungry. Interrupting them she excused herself. "I'm gonna go see if I can't get those slowpokes to hurry along."

Xigbar nodded. As soon as she had stood up she saw them coming around the corner. She smirked and started to laugh.

* * *

Alright! I finally Updated! Whoo!  
Please try to ignore any and all grammer mistakes. I don't have a beta and I know that I miss things. I hope that it's readable.  
I hate to beg but, Can you please review!!! I'll even except flames.  
Alrighty then.  
Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!


	12. Niggling Insight & a Smidge of Merriment

"I think the idiots are racing………"

Xigbar snorted. "Whose winning?"

Luxord nodded. "I bet you 10 bucks it's a tie."

Reould smiled as Xigbar shook his head no. "I'll take that bet but, I think Demyx will win."

Luxord smiled and they shook hands. "You're on."

Larxene sighed and rolled her eyes. "Lux, I swear I think you have a gambling problem sometimes."

Luxord just smiled. "What's so bad about making life a little more interesting?"

Larxene decided she wasn't going to answer. Xig's laughter brought her out of her thoughts. "Here they come Dudes."

Sure enough, Demyx and Zexion were racing down the road towards the tree and their companions. About a minute later they stopped in front of they giant oak tree. Demyx was panting heavily and Zexion was laughing between gasps of air.

"Oh…I…don't….think we should…do that again." Demyx was bent over.

"I…..think…..you're right." Zexion walked over and plopped down beside Xigbar.

"So which one of us won?" Demyx walked over and sat down between Zexion and Larxene.

Everyone looked at Xigbar. He sighed. "It……was a tie!"

"YES! Ha!! Pay up mate." Luxord had moved towards Reould with his hand open, motioning for him to give him his money.

"Aw, man. Fine." He gave Luxord the agreed price.

"You idiots actually bet on us?" Zexion was surprised.

"We were bored."

Demyx was looking thoughtful. "Um, Zex….If we tied then who doesn't have to cook?"

Zexion sighed in disappointment. "Aw, Man!"

Larxene looked between her two friends and giggled. Her giggling soon turned to laughter.

"What's so funny, Larx?" When he didn't get an answer Demyx frowned. "Larx?" "Larxene!!!" She just laughed harder.

"Demyx, I think she's laughing at us." Zexion had a devious look in his eyes as he and Demyx started to tickle Larxene relentlessly.

~Three Days Later~

The scenery had changed drastically a few days earlier. Instead of the tall picturesque trees with their striking leaves that resembled gorgeous red ruby's and pure gold, they were surrounded by silent dead tree's that seemed to wither away against the slightest breeze.

Instead of the serenely shaded blue sky and soft cottony wisps of cloud, they were under a sky whose color could only be described as a melancholy and somber gray with clouds as black as ink. The wind, which had once felt as gentle as a lover's touch, was now blowing unrelenting and harsh. The ground, which had once been covered in lush green grass, was now covered in dirt and ashen colored mud. All of these things were going through Demyx's head as he walked along the path. He and Zexion still hadn't told anyone about their little chat and he didn't plan to anytime soon but, he still couldn't shake the feeling. The scenery had changed too much and way too drastically. One second it would be bright and sunny and the next it would be dark and dreary. Sure, most people thought of him as a foolhardy juvenile but, in all actuality he thought quite a lot. He pulled his arms in and around himself as the wind blew again. It was going to storm soon and it was going to be a big storm. He was thinking in silence when someone broke his concentration.

"Something Wrong?" Larxene had apparently slowed down to walk beside him. He had no idea how long she'd been next to him but he guessed it had been a few minutes now.

"Nah. I was just thinking. I do that from time to time." He smiled.

Larxene giggled slightly but turned serious. "A storms coming."

Demyx nodded. "Yep. It's going to be a big one too."

Larxene sighed. "Can you feel it?"Demyx frowned. "Feel what?"

"I'm not sure what it is but it's almost like….." She shook her head and let the sentence hang there.

Demyx finished for her. "Like something's coming and you don't know what it is, but you know it's not good." Larxene nodded.

Demyx pondered this for a while when Larxene interrupted him.

"Maybe, it's just the storm."

"Huh?" Demyx, while searching her face for answers, noticed Larxene's grim and frustrated expression.

"Maybe I'm just all keyed up from the lightning in the storm." She obviously didn't want to cause any unneeded stress.

"I guess that could be the problem, but I think we should talk to Zex." He was frowning.

Larxene simply nodded and let the subject drop. They caught up with the others in time to see Reould finish his silent conversation with Xigbar and Luxord. Demyx raised an eyebrow towards Zex.

Zexion just shrugged. Demyx and Larxene suddenly looked up, catching Xigbar's attention.

"You might want to finish that conversation inside." Larxene was frowning, as was Demyx. They were both still looking up at the sky.

"Why?" Reould was looking at them like they were crazy.

Demyx's frown slowly turned upward as Larxene spoke.

"It's going to start storming in about……" She let it hang. Demyx spread his arms wide and started chuckling, as he finished for her.

"Now." Reould looked at Demyx like he was mental, but sure enough the rain started. It was slow and light for the first few seconds, but then it was a downpour. Everyone rushed to get under the cover of a nearby roofed tavern entrance , while Demyx stood there getting soaked.

Reould looked around to see if everyone was there, when he spotted Demyx. "What's he doing?"


	13. Revelations

Xigbar whirled around to look where Reould was pointing. When Xigbar saw what, or rather whom, Reould was talking about he laughed. Zexion merely rolled his eyes. Luxord squinted through the rain and chuckled when he saw Demyx.

"Go get him before he catches something Larx." Reould could hear the amusement in Xigbar's voice. In response Larxene smiled.

While everyone else had ran for cover Demyx had stayed where he was, as if he were rooted to the spot but those who knew him best understood this action completely. He was simply enjoying the rain. It didn't rain like this, naturally anyways, very often in The World That Never Was and Demyx was determined to soak up as much of the experience as possible. His element was water, so unsurprisingly it didn't bother him to get wet. He was enjoying the frigid feel of the rain drops when he was, all of a sudden, pulled out of the storm and into a tavern. Demyx frowned for all of a second before smiling sheepishly. He was facing his friends and numerous faces that he had never seen before.

Xigbar cleared his throat and whispered. "We'll discuss this later."

Luxord nodded and turned towards the keeper on the Inn. "Perhaps we could stay here tonight?" Reould frowned. "I don't think that's a good idea." Xigbar looked thoughtful whilst Lux and Reould argued silently. Zexion, on the other hand, looked at Larxene and Demyx. Everyone had been soaked when they came in but, compared to Demyx and Larxene they looked quite dry. They were both drenched to say the least. In fact they were so wet that Zexion couldn't help but snigger. Hearing this Larxene frowned but, Demyx was still smiling. Zexion cleared his throat and smiled apologetically at Larxene. "How long do think the storm will last?"

They both looked thoughtful while Xigbar shut up Reould and Luxord. When they began talking Xigbar, as well as Luxord and Reould were listening in.

"Um, I'd a say all night."

"Yeah. To say the least."

Reould frowned. "Are you absolutely sure?"

Both nodded. " I suppose that settles it then Dudes."

Several minutes, questions, and annoying looks later they had 2 adjoining rooms.

"That was extremely annoying, eh Lads?"

There were several nods.

Reould had to do a double-take when he saw Larxene and Demyx.

"Perhaps I should try to find you both a towel?"

Xigbar and Luxord really looked at them both for the first time since they had came in. Immediately they both started laughing.

Demyx smiled. "No need."

Larxene looked at him coolly. "Maybe you don't mind being soaked Water Boy but, I on the other hand, do."

Reould went to move towards the door when Demyx rolled his eyes.

"Fine." With a flick of his wrist the water was gone. That was Reould's first thought but, as he looked at Demyx he realized that He had in fact, commanded the water into coming off of Larxene and himself.

"Wha….What?" Reould was somewhat aware that his mouth was slightly agape but, at the present moment the only thing going through his mind was "_Holy Crap"_

Demyx was only half listening as Reould continued to stutter.

Luxord, Larxene, and Zexion were all looking around nervously as Xigbar gave an audible sigh and grabbed Reould's attention.

"Dude, I think it's time we explain to you how we we're going to be able to help you."

"Indeed." Reould still looked a little shell-shocked. Seeing this, Xigbar shook Demyx a little.

"Stop Dude." Demyx lost his concentration then and the water fell to the ground.

"Heh. Sorry, Xiggy." He had the decency to look a little ashamed of himself.

Xigbar nodded to him and steered Reould to the other room. By the time Xigbar had shut the door, Reould had his voice back.

"What haven't you told me?" He looked like he was angry but, his voice came across as shocked.

"As you know, We're from a group called Organization XIII. Each, and every one of us can control an element. Demyx, as you saw, can control Water."

Reould nodded to show Xigbar that he should continue.

Xigbar nodded and continued. "Zexion can control Illusions. Larxene controls Lightning. I control Space and your mate, Luxord, can control Time."


End file.
